Lo que no pudo ser
by Greykushiro
Summary: La vida de la joven condesa de Phantomhive, Claudia Phantomhive, estuvo siempre marcada por las constantes prohibiciones y limitaciones que conllevaban al ser una mujer en pleno siglo XIX. Intentaba a contracorriente ser feliz, pero se quedaba siempre en imposibles…
1. Madre

_**I. TENER UNA MADRE**_

Gritos de una mujer retumbaban en toda la Mansión Phantomhive, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por los llantos de un bebé.

—¡Enhorabuena, condesa! ¡Ha tenido una niña muy sana!—informaba con una gran sonrisa una enfermera que llevaba en sus brazos un bebé envuelto en una toalla.

—Acércamela… Por favor…—imploró jadeando por el esfuerzo la mujer.

Con mucho cuidado, la enfermera dejó el bebé tumbado al lado de su madre. Está, al verlo, lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba de alegría.

—¡Mi querida hija! ¡Mi querida Claudia!

Fuera, el doctor daba parte al conde sobre el resultado del parto:

—Ha sido una niña, señor. Sana y fuerte, por lo que se ve.

El conde dio un suspiro de resignación.

—Esa mujer no para de darme problemas cada dos por tres. Yo solo quiero un heredero sano y solo me trae enfermos. ¡Seis varones ha traído al mundo y ni uno sano! ¡Y ahora va y me trae una mujer!

—Por favor, señor, no alce la voz tanto o su esposa lo oirá.

—¡Pues que me oiga! ¡Necesito un heredero y ya!

—Señor, con el debido respeto, dudo mucho que la condesa esté ya para traer más vida al mundo. Cada parto es más costoso. Su cuerpo ya no puede más. Si se vuelve a quedar embarazada, podría morir.

—¡¿Y para eso me caso yo con ella?! ¡Solo me ha traído hijos que se desangran al menor roce y lo último que va a dar a luz va a ser una niña! Si se entera la Reina de esto, seré el hazmerreír de toda la Corte inglesa—murmuró malhumorado.

Era obvio su enfado. El "Perro Guardián" de la Reina tenía como misión proteger Inglaterra de cualquier amenaza y, a la vez, tener un heredero que le sucediera. ¡¿Qué sería de este símbolo si quien tuviera que llevar las riendas de la familia Phantomhive fuera una mujer?!

Dentro de la habitación, la condesa oía los gritos de su marido mientras seguía abrazando a su nueva hija, haciendo caso omiso a la sangre que empezaba a regar las sábanas. Alteradas, las enfermeras salieron a buscar al doctor, oportunidad que tuvo la condesa para decirle estas últimas palabras a su querida hija:

—Claudia. Te quiero mucho. Mamá te quiere. Sé cauta, sé fuerte. Vas a sufrir mucho, pero recuerda quién eres. Eres una Phantomhive y los Phantomhives soportamos cualquier dificultad mientras somos fieles a la Reina—sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas viendo su final—. ¡Más…! ¡Muchas más cosas quiero decirte! ¡Quiero quedarme a tu lado! ¡Te quiero!

Para cuando entró el doctor, solo pudo encontrarse a la madre rodeada de sangre en la cama con el bebé al lado suyo, dormido en sus brazos. Ya estaba muerta.

Claudia siempre quiso tener una madre buena a su lado y no ser la única mujer en una familia compuesta por siete hombres. Quiso una madre comprensiva y que la ayudara a pasar por el arduo camino de una mujer del siglo XIX.

 **NO PUDO SER.**


	2. Normal

_**II. UNA INGLESA NORMAL Y CORRIENTE**_

Los años pasaban y la joven Claudia se aclimataba como podía a su vida como única mujer en una familia llena de varones. A parte de eso, veía morir a sus hermanos desangrados por culpa de una enfermedad que las mujeres no podían contraer pero sí ser portadoras: la hemofilia. Tampoco podía ver todo lo que ella quería a su padre, el cual la evitaba o nunca se encontraba en casa. Claudia no sabía nada sobre el trabajo de su padre…

La Reina, al enterarse de la muerte de la condesa y de la sucesión de muertes en el seno de los Phantomhives varones, tomó una decisión desesperada y dio un ultimátum al conde: daba igual que fuera varón o mujer, Inglaterra no se quedaría sin su "Perro Guardián", y tampoco quería a un "perro" que se desangrara al mínimo roce.

Con esta orden llegó a la Mansión el conde, quién llamó a su hija a su despacho. Claudia nunca había entrado en aquel despacho al que se le había prohibido su entrada hasta ese día.

—Claudia, debo decirte algo muy importante, así que toma asiento—la ordenó su padre, colocado detrás del escritorio.

Claudia se sentó obediente a la orden paterna.

—A partir de hoy, dejarás de cuidar de tus hermanos.

—¡Pero, padre, ellos están enfermos!

—¡Es una orden!—la cortó—A partir de este mismo momento, estarás al corriente de algo que toda cabeza de familia de los Phantomhive debe saber. Primero, he decidido que tú serás mi heredera—dijo con cierto deje de asco.

—¡¿Yo?! ¡Pero si se supone que debe ser el primogénito!

—¡No me cortes mientras hablo! ¿Has oído hablar de "Los Aristócratas del Mal"?

Claudia negó con la cabeza.

—Como suponía… Pues bien, es un selecto grupo de nobles que vagan por todo el mundo, trayendo información hasta esta Mansión de cosas que disgustan a nuestra Reina.

—¿Y por qué a nosotros?

—Porque nosotros somos el "Perro Guardián" de la Reina Victoria.

Claudia no daba crédito a lo que oía.

—Nosotros somos la entidad que barre los escándalos de la Corona y gobernamos con mano de hierro el mundo de las sombras de la Corte inglesa. El cabeza de familia de los Phantomhive ostenta el título de "Perro Guardián" y deberá obedecer sin rechistar cada orden de la Reina. A partir de hoy, te inculcaré en esos valores.

—¿Qué valores?—preguntó con miedo la joven.

—Tendrás que estar preparada para hacer lo que sea por salvaguardar el buen nombre de la Reina, incluso llegando a matar.

Claudia saltó de su asiento con horror.

—¡Pero, padre, matar va en contra de toda naturaleza!

—No somos héroes, Claudia. Y nunca lo seremos. Los seres humanos deben estar preparados para cualquier cosa. Y matar es un instinto que tienen cuando alguien los acorrala. Además, la Reina así lo ha querido: desea que seas tú mi heredera, el próximo "Perro Guardián".

Claudia escuchó con horror aquellas últimas palabras. A partir de ese momento, dejaría de llevar sus mejores vestidos a las fiestas, no iría ni a fiestas. Ya no podría fardar de los amores que salen en la nobleza. Cambiaría sus vestidos rosas por tonos oscuros, los zapatos de tacón por botas, la esgrima sería su nuevo "baile" y la pistola su nueva joya.

Ella solo quería ser una inglesa normal y corriente.

 **NO PUDO SER.**


End file.
